


Anniversary Plans

by thegodmachine



Series: Prom AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodmachine/pseuds/thegodmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small follow up to The Good, the Bad, and the Desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Plans

“So prom is coming up,” Arthur said. He and Eames were currently cuddling on Eames’ bed. Eames still lived with his aunt but only because the local college he was accepted into didn't offer housing, and the homes around here were too expensive without roommates.

Arthur didn't mind as it meant that Eames was close by. Arthur sometimes walked here when his parents wouldn't let him take the car.

It was hard to imagine that a full year had gone by since they had started dating. Arthur felt like they were pretty serious. Immediately after his grounding following prom, Eames had taken him to meet his aunt who was all sorts of amused that her nephew was gay and already tied down. Apparently she could read between the lines that Eames was going to college because of Arthur. It only just gave her more ammo to use against Eames whenever she teased him. She was a brash woman but Arthur liked her especially since Eames seemed so comfortable with their back and forth. He blustered in front of her for her sake, but underneath he could tell that both cared very much for the other and that was just how their relationship worked.

They spent most of their time in Eames’ home. His aunt made tea and then they would sequester themselves in Eames bedroom making out, cuddling or at Arthur’s demand, actually doing homework on top of each other.

Eames had met Arthur’s parents only once and it was humiliating. They were very formal, taking Arthur’s first boyfriend very seriously. They forced Arthur to keep his bedroom door open and then consequently walking by every hour or so when Arthur knew damn well, they didn't need to. They ended up playing video games, more like Arthur put on Halo for Eames to play and then spent the evening playing Portal 2 co-op with Ariadne on his laptop— personally, he was still holding out hope about Half Life 3 but Ariadne told him not to hold his breath.

But now in Eames arms, Arthur felt nostalgia overtake him. Prom, while pretty disastrous the previous year, was their anniversary and while next year he supposed they could go out to dinner or celebrate in whatever way normal adult couples celebrate anniversaries, Arthur wanted to try prom one last time at least for nostalgia’s sake. Last year had been an insane experience, but it brought him to Eames and for that, it was special.

“Prom?” Eames asked. “I don't have to wear a tux do I?”

“You're seriously considering it?” Arthur asked. He had thought it might take more convincing for Eames, him being much older and already experienced a few college parties. Prom must've seemed terribly childish to him.

Eames shrugged. “Not really my thing, I was only there for hookups and I hooked you,” he leaned into give Arthur a slobbery kiss who playfully tried to fight him off.

“I'm seriously very lucky you have no game,” Arthur said trying to imagine Eames pulling the shenanigans that caught him Arthur on someone his own age.

“I've got mad Arthur-game,” he said proudly.

Arthur blushed. Eames was such a flirt. Seriously, when he introduced him to Mal and then realized they had met before (“Seriously, Eames, she was standing in line for the bathroom.”), he had almost just left Eames there and gone home. But the nervous and slightly embarrassed expression on the other boy’s face endeared him to Arthur even when Eames was being annoying.

“So, we’re doing prom?” Arthur asked again.

“Whatever you want, Love,” Eames kissed him again.

Arthur considered Eames and then laughed. “I can't imagine you doing prom and everything going smooth.”

“Oi, I can do prom properly,” Eames said. “Buy myself a penguin suit and play nice with the other kiddies.”

“Playing nice in Eames’ speak usually lands you with a few bruises,” Arthur said.

“The only one who bruised me at prom last year was you,” Eames said. He kissed Arthur. “You and your stupid baseball.”

“And Yusuf’s dog,” Arthur reminded him.

Eames groaned. “You're never gonna let that go, are you? Well I take it back. I'm saying No to prom.”

Arthur laughed. “I'll make sure no dogs bite your butt, I'll protect it.”

“You promise?” Eames asked. “Because I like my arse.”

“Me too,” Arthur laughed.

Eames’ face split wide with a smile as if Arthur had just paid him the greatest compliment. Arthur looked away. Sometimes he just couldn't take Eames. He was too ridiculous, adorable, desperate, strong and everything in between.

“I know prom is stupid and why would you want to hang out with a bunch of high school kids, but it the first place we met. We won't get to revisit it again…without coming across like predators,” He teased Eames.

“Oi,” Eames snorted. “I'm not a predator.”

Arthur just gave him a side eye. “Mostly because you're too non-threatening,” he said. “But you tried so hard.”

“My mad Arthur skills hard at work,” he sighed. “Alright, alright. Prom it is, as long as you can promise me pizza, sex under the bleachers, you with a bow tie…which is to remain on at all times and I mean ‘all’ times,” he gave Arthur a lecherous look.

“You don't ask for much do you?” He joked, but silently agreeing that it all sounded nice to his ears.

“No, just you.”


End file.
